


Stay a While

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: With his brother expecting, Cas needs a place to live. With Sam moving out, Dean needs a roommate. After not living together for several years, can Cas and Dean make things work?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 211





	Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchester_of_the_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_of_the_lord/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> This is a fun little fic for a Valentine's Day Exchange we're doing on NotFunnyDean's server. I got the lovely and talented [Winchester_of_the_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_of_the_lord)! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

It wasn't a hard decision for Dean when it came down to it. His lease was going to end in three months, the apartment always smelled terrible, Sam had moved out two months prior, and Cas had been his best friend for years. If there was anyone he trusted more in the world than Sammy, it was Cas.

So when Cas came to him and said that Jimmy and Amelia were expecting, and if he could have Sam's room, it had been a no brainer. He needed a new place. If Cas moved in with him, it would have added 30 minutes to Cas' commute to work. Dean worked from home, working on his second novel, so he could live anywhere, as long as he could get to the publishing house once a month.

Cas stopped by one evening after work, at Dean's request. He let himself into the apartment, using the spare key Dean had given him years ago. 

"Dean?"

"In the kitchen, Cas." Dean could barely make out his best friend's near-silent footsteps. "Have a good day at work?"

"As good as it could be." Cas dragged a chair from the dining room to the doorway and sat down. "Remind me again why I wanted to be a Librarian?"

Dean let out a chuckle. "You wanted to make sure my books got on the shelves."

"And here we are, years later, and you didn't actually need me." Cas slouched in the chair and lifted his legs, resting his feet against the doorframe.

"Comfortable?" Dean looked over from the pan, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Very. Marking my territory."

"Yeah, about that." Dean flipped a burger and looked at Cas. "I put in my notice for this place."

Cas' feet slid down off the wall as he shot up in his seat. "Wait, why? I thought I was moving in here with you?"

"Relax, Cas. I thought about it, and I had a better idea."

"Start speaking before I panic, Dean." Cas' eyes were wide in surprise. "I already told Jimmy and Amelia I was moving."

Dean chuckled. "We're still going to move in together if that's what you want." Dean placed a pair of buns in the toaster before walking over to the fridge and grabbing out toppings. "You move here, Cas, and you've just added 30 to 45 minutes to your daily commute. Between your income and mine? We should be able to find a place downtown and closer to the library."

"Wait, really?" Cas ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Dean with a look that Dean wasn't familiar with. "But you're all set up here, and my schedule won't let me go apartment hunting."

"Maybe not, but mine does." Dean winked before crossing over to grab the buns that just popped up in the toaster. "I can take pictures, text them to you, and we can talk about them. Hell, if you want to look them up on the internet, I'll go wherever you want to send me." Dean placed the burgers on the buns and set a plate on the counter. "Get over here and get your fixings."

"Dean, you didn't have to do that." Cas stood up and entered the kitchen. He started fixing up his burger and continued his train of thought. "I mean, I won't say no, but I was just happy moving in with you. We haven't lived together…"

"Since college. Yeah, I know Cas. And I'm thrilled to be living with you again too. But let's do it on our terms."

Cas exited the kitchen and moved the chair he stole back to the table before sitting down. Dean was behind him, two beers in hand. "Dean, I appreciate it. You thinking of me."

"Yeah." Dean sat down and looked at his food, trying to hide his blush from Cas. "So, how about, if you have no plans tonight besides eating my cooking, we come up with a list of what we want."

With the burgers devoured, and Dean and Cas moving on to their second beers, they set up shop in the living room. Dean grabbed a pen and notebook and started taking notes.

"We're not going to find two bathrooms downtown, Cas. Besides, that's twice the number of bathrooms we need to clean. Unless something's changed in the past seven years, we both literally keep a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of body wash and our shaving stuff each."

"What if we have a guest staying with us?" Cas leaned into Dean and tried to grab the pen out of his hand.

Dean blushed at the touch but quickly pulled the pen out of Cas' grasp. "Look, we can keep an eye out for it. But I'm not marking it as a high priority. Deal?"

"Fine." Cas pouted, before his lips turned into something more mischevious. "Can we at least put a porch or balcony higher on the list then? I was kinda looking forward to having a mini garden on yours."

"You know what, this is a compromise. I'll put it up higher."

Cas elbowed Dean in the side. "See, we can do this whole living thing together thing. It hasn't been that long."

"Well, I mean, if you want to do a month test, Sam's room is open." Dean blurted out before he thought. He almost wished he could take it back. Almost.

"I mean, how much have you changed in seven years?" Cas winked before turning serious. "I missed living with you, you know?"

"You mean living hundreds of miles away from me while getting your doctorate wasn't all that it was cracked up to be?" Dean smiled softly. "At least we stayed in touch."

"Like I wouldn't have kept in contact with you." Cas replied softly, before muttering something else Dean couldn't make out.

Dean playfully returned Cas;' elbow to the waist. "Hey, this is supposed to be a good time right now. You and me, back together again, taking on the world."

"One book at a time?" Cas met Dean's eyes, repeating a mantra from their youth.

"Don't you know it, Cas."

…

As the first week passed, Dean found himself apartment hunting in the day and writing at night. Cas had sent several apartments he was interested in, and Dean found a few that met their criteria as well. Cas had stopped by a couple of times, dropping off some bedding and some clothes for when they did a test run of living together again.

After work that Friday, Cas came back to the apartment. Dean had made dinner again and prepared burgers with sweet potato fries.

"That's going to be the biggest perk of living with you again." Cas commented as he walked into the dining area. "There was nowhere that made a burger as good as yours."

"Trying to butter me up so you can pick what to watch after we eat?"

Cas chuckled. "Do you not watch Jeopardy anymore?"

"I do. But you and your fancy documentaries. Save the bees! Deep Ocean Exploration. Fifty languages and how they evolved over time." Dean laughed as Cas stuck his tongue out at him. "Like I'm wrong."

"You're not. But I would like to see if I can kick your ass at Jeopardy now." Cas had walked up to Dean and, for a brief moment, Dean thought that Cas was going to wrap his arms around him. "We're just going to assume that all my fancy schooling made me smarter."

Dean tried to not let his shoulders fall as Cas stepped away and grabbed a pair of beers out of the fridge, and took them to the table. "Anything special you want for your burger, Cas?"

"To have it in my mouth."

"Yeah, okay." Dean snorted. "Burgers and sweet potato fries, coming up."

The duo ate their dinner and spoke about Cas' day at work, and the apartments Dean had gone to see over the week. Cas had liked two out of the eight apartments Dean had sent him over the week, and he was excited to see what the remaining apartments brought to the table.

After dinner, Dean and Cas plopped on the sofa, Dean still kicking Cas' ass at Jeopardy and Cas politely asking to watch a couple episodes of Parts Unknown on Netflix. About halfway through the second episode, Cas started drifting off. Dean watched with an amused smile on his face until Cas started slumping closer towards him.

Then he panicked. 

Dean clearly remembered when he realized he was in love with Cas. It was the day that Cas got his acceptance letter to Boston University for their Master's Program. Dean was so proud of Cas, but for the first time in almost twenty years, he wouldn't be with Cas. Cas would be half a country away working to make his dreams reality.

It took Dean all of his willpower to not tell Cas that he loved him. There were so many reasons not to tell him. Dean never saw any hint of Cas loving him in return. His confession could ruin what they had. And what if Cas did love him too? Dean couldn't follow. He had to stay to make sure Sam got through school. He was going to work at the Garage while working on his novels. It would be too selfish to ask Cas to stay. Not when his future was there for the taking.

So Dean chose to stay quiet. They still texted every day, they got on Skype once a week. Dean and Cas called each other as they needed. And despite the fear of them falling apart, of going their separate ways, they somehow became stronger.

Cas finally drifted off completely, slouched over, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean flushed at the contact, the warmth of the evening's activities fluttering through his chest. He could do this for the rest of his life, or as long Cas let him.

Dean gently brushed Cas' hair back out of his face. A small whimper escaped Cas' lips, and Dean's heart nearly burst. He had to get Cas off of him. 

"Cas, buddy?" Dean gently lifted his shoulder to try and stir Cas awake. "Buddy, you fell asleep. Please don't make me move you."

"I love you too, Dean," Cas replied softly as he snuggled up closer to Dean in his mostly unconscious state.

Dean froze. That couldn't have been right. There was no way what he heard from Cas was true. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to wake Cas up, Dean slowly slid out from under him, cradling Cas gently as he laid him back on the sofa. Dean stepped back from the couch and looked at his best friend below him. The words he had always wanted to hear, but were they even real? Dean went to Cas' room and grabbed his blanket, bringing it back out to cover Cas up with before heading to his own room.

…

The next morning, after getting very little sleep, Dean awoke to the smell of bacon frying. Confused, he stumbled out of bed and to the kitchen, where he found Cas at the stove. "You cook?"

"Morning, Dean." Cas looked over his shoulder and blushed. "Yeah, I learned while in Boston. I didn't have an amazing roommate to feed me, and it was too expensive to eat out every day. So I had to."

"Oh." Dean tried to keep his voice neutral, Cas' sleep-induced words and now this new revelation running through his head. "I always offered to teach you."

"You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone." Cas turned back to the pan and focused on the bacon.

"Cas, did you seriously just quote Cinderella at me?" Dean rubbed his hand over his face, wiping away his sleep stupor, before running it through his hair. "Any other secrets you wanna share about while you were away?"

Cas muttered something without turning around.

"Castiel Novak. Since when do you hide things from me?" Dean tried his best to keep his voice light and jovial. He hoped it negated the surprise that was rampant in his previous statement.

"I could ask the same of you." Cas turned off the heat and removed the last few slices of bacon from the pan. He turned around and looked at Dean. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. And I'm sorry for mishearing you."

Dean blinked blankly for a few moments. "Mishearing me? I don't understand?"

"You're going to make me do this all over again, aren't you?" Cas grabbed the plate of bacon and gestured to the dining area table for Dean to sit. "Maybe it would be better if I dropped it."

"Cas." Dean closed his eyes and swallowed down his fear as best he could. He reopened them, crossed to the table, and sat next to Cas. "What do you think happened last night?"

Cas looked at the table and grabbed a piece of bacon, shoving it into his mouth.

"Please, Cas. I know what happened. But I want to know what you think happened." Dean hesitantly reached across the table and took Cas' hand into his. "Please?"

"What I know happened is that I fell asleep during the second episode of Parts Unknown. What I think happened is that I drifted to the side and fell asleep on your shoulder."

Dean nodded, then realizing that Cas wasn't looking at him, squeezed his hand. "That did happen."

"I'm sorry."

"Dude, seriously? Wasn't the first time." Dean left the part about hoping it wouldn't be the last time unsaid.

"Then I think when you realized I did, you brushed my hair out of my face and said, 'I love you.' But I know I was dreaming that part."

Dean took a deep breath. "While I didn't say I love you, I did brush your hair out of your face."

"Oh, shit." Cas looked up, his face twisted in embarrassment. "Did I… Did I say what I think I said?"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean's eyes flickered to Cas' lips before flickering back up and looking him in the eyes again. "It was probably the best thing I ever heard." Dean leaned in and softly kissed Cas, a brief, fleeting touch of lips, allowing Cas a way out if he needed it.

But Cas chased after.

"Dean," Cas whispered against Dean's lips. "Am I actually dreaming this time?"

"Jesus, I hope not." Dean pulled Cas onto his lap. "'Cause I'd be dreaming too, and I'm sick of dreaming this. I need this."

Cas' breath hitched. "You've dreamt of this?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?" Cas pulled back in surprise.

It was Dean's turn to look down in embarrassment. "I've been crushing on you forever. But I knew I loved you the day I thought I was going to lose you."

"I don't understand…" Cas tilted his head and squinted.

"Everyone leaves me, Cas. And when you were going to Boston, I thought I was going to lose you too."

"You never said anything." Cas rested his forehead against Dean's. "I wouldn't have left." He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Knowing that I was leaving? It killed me a little more each day. And when I got to Boston, I was lost. I didn't have my best friend, my pillar…" Cas paused. "I didn't have the guy I've loved since high school."

"I couldn't keep you from your dreams, Cas." Dean rested his hands on Cas' waist. "I'd never forgive myself. Now, look at you. You're a fancy book doctor."

Cas let out a chuckle. "That's not how that works, Dean." He pulled his arms back, resting his hands on the sides of Dean's neck. "You let me go. You sacrificed your happiness for me." Cas' thumbs lightly ran along Dean's jaw.

"What's that old cliche saying, 'If you love something, let it go?'" Dean melted into Cas' touch, his tension, his fears sliding away.

"'If it doesn't come back, you never had it. If it comes back, love it forever.'" Cas snuck a quick kiss. "Are you counting on loving me forever, Dean?"

"Absolutely." Dean pushed himself up, holding on tightly to Cas, and made the short trek back to his bedroom.

…

When they finally re-emerged later that afternoon, Dean grabbed the notepad and a pen. He sat on the couch, Cas curling up against him. Dean placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head before making a change to their wants in an apartment.

_~~Two ****~~ **One** bedroom._

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
